Poor Unfortunate Soul
by xBrownEyedGirlx
Summary: Dracula has returned and is looking for vengeance against the man who took everything from him. He plans to take the very thing Van Helsing loves the most. His daughter Floricia becomes the object of Dracula's desire hoping to make her one of his brides. Will she give in to the monster or will he meet his match? What will happen when love blossom's between the two souls?


I do not own anything from Van Helsing. This story belonged to steelegirl19 and the character Floricia Van Helsing. She is not continuing the story and has given me permission to rewrite the story .

* * *

It has been five years since Gabriel Van helsing has liberated the demon that terrorized Transylvania. The people in the town were pleased to be free Dracula but they still did not completely trust the monster hunter. After the death of Anna he remained in the town where she called home finding a log cabin near the mountains where it is peaceful and quiet.

Despite the fact that he still loved the gypsy princess it was time to move on with his life, he eventually married a woman named Marie. Despite the fact that he cared deeply for her he could not give his heart completely to her. After being married a few months she bore him a child, a baby girl that looked more like him than her mother. They named her Floricia which meant little flower, a flower that became the apple of her father's eye.

It was late at night and Marie sat in a rocking chair by the fire place while he stood over his child's crib, he liked watching her sleep wondering what it felt like to be so innocent. He silently prayed that she would not face the horror's of this world, little did he know that his nightmare would come true.

There was a loud bang that caused him to look away from his child, his wife let out a terrifying scream before he head a sinister voice taunting him. "Gabriel, oh Gabriel."

He rushed forward away from the crib coming to the aid to his wife only to find her dead. To his great astonishment Dracula stood before him along with his three brides who had just finished drinking the last of Marie's blood.

Van Helsing drew his weapon out taking a step towards the brides when a strong cold hand closed around his throat. He found himself shoved against the wall as he franticly tried to free himself of Dracula's hold.

Behind his furious gaze he became curious as to why the great monster hunter is shaking with fear, never had he seen Van helsing so afraid and it made him wonder why. A baby's cry caused him to let go of his enemy's throat and rushed to the heartbeat that he heard in the next room. He saw the baby looking up at him with beautiful brown eyes which caused him to falter in his actions.

Dracula lifted the child in his arms before walking back to his brides gesturing them to gather around him. As they looked over his shoulder Verona is the first one to speak. "What a beautiful child."

Marishka nodded in agreement as he fangs extended. "Her blood is fresh."

Aleera smiled gleefully. "May we feast upon her flesh?"

Dracula snarled which caused them to back away and cower in fear. "No harm will fall upon the child."

Van helsing was clutching his throat he leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. "Give me the child you demon or I will drive a stake through your heart."

Dracula chuckled. "Do not fear Gabriel I will not harm a single hair on this child, but she will serve my purpose in the future. When this child is fully grown I will come for her and make her my bride. This will be a perfect way to exact my revenge, you took away my children and I will take away yours."

Before placing the child back into his enemy's arms he looked towards his brides before disappeared into the night leaving Van helsing to mourn the death of his wife with his child cradled to his chest. In the distance he could hear the laughter of the brides until they faded away into the night.

* * *

Placing the child back into the crib he quickly packed everything that he needed, it was time to leave Transylvania. He will be going straight to the knights of the holy order, it is the only place where he knew that she will be safe.

He is determined not to loose the only thing he cared about to Dracula, he knew that the monster would use her and torture her. His brides loved and served him but were only pawns in his sick twisted game.

Van helsing knew that he is selfish, possessive and controlling with no love in his heart, that could only be because he is the son of the devil. Anything that was human died along time ago which left him with nothing but a cold black heart.

He walked over to his dead wife lifting her up in his arms taking her outside. After placing her down on the ground he took hold of a shovel and started digging up a hole in the ground.

Van helsing wanted to give her a proper burial but he did not have time for that, he needed to get as far away from here as quickly as possible. He laid her gently inside the grave he created before using the shovel to cover her up with the dirt he had dug up.

Moving to the barn he readied the horse and carriage before putting everything he packed inside. Once he was finished he walked back into the cabin picking up the sleeping child.

He climbed on top of the carriage slapping the reins which caused the horses to move forward, by the end of the night he would no longer be in Transylvania. Despite how alert he was during the night he was completely unaware that Dracula watched him from a distance.

Dracula let a smirk fall on his lips for it amused him that he thought he could run from someone like himself. He knew Van helsing would run to the holy knights of the dragon order for help, but much to his irritation he did not know where they were located.

It was like they did not exist and he knew that they intended to keep it that way, they did not want the world to know that monsters like him existed and how they destroyed them.

Dracula was more than willing to wait until Van helsing's daughter came to proper age before he made his move. His brides will not take this lightly but he knew that they will get over their jealousy once he made her his.

He transformed into a monstrous creature with razor sharp teeth and claws, his large wings moved against the wind as he flew towards his dark castle. He had to make some necessary plans if he is going to make Van helsing's daughter become the one thing he hated most.


End file.
